The Internet Protocol (IP) is the most successful network layer protocol in computing due to its many strengths. But, as network technology matures, some weaknesses became apparent. At the time IP was developed, the requirement for the Internet was to allow hundreds of large, stationary computers to share data. Today, we have millions of mobile notebook computers, Personal Data Assistants (PDA's) and cell phones which use wireless networking to connect to the wired network, albeit at very low speeds. The time for providing full speed, full functionality IP capabilities for truly mobile IP devices has come. To support IP in a mobile environment, a new protocol, Mobile IP, was developed.
Our present mobile IP broadband wireless solution differs from existing solutions.
Canopy systems (Motorola, Tropos):
Canopy systems are designed for a metropolitan area network where an acceptable wired infrastructure does not exist. They were not designed for high-speed mobile vehicles. You can roam in a 16 KM radius, but you cannot seamlessly roam from one canopy network to another.
Satellite/cellular (Icomera, PointShot Wireless):
Intended for mobile IP systems, however, does not have the bandwidth to make it a viable solution for many IP applications. These solutions utilize cellular technologies: GSM (150 Kbps), GPRS (170 Kbps), 3G (384 Kbps) theoretical maximum throughput. In practice the throughput on satellite/cellular systems is much lower, often as low as 50 Kbps. The EDGE Velocity solution currently supports a minimum of 23 Mbps, a 60× increase in throughput. Satellite communications are notorious for not being the most stable and reliable.
Broadband Over Third-rail (Powerline networking) Powerline networking techniques are used to provide network infrastructure for these mass transit vehicles. This type of network only works for electric trains, buses and trolleys.
Enhanced Wi-Fi Networking
Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) radio technology is specified in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series of standards. Systems are designed to offer bandwidths of up to 54 Mb/s and provide limited mobility across small, typically indoor cells of 50 to 100 m radius. WLAN is not a truly mobile system, as it does not include the high-speed handover mechanisms associated with mobile radio.